I Promise
by teardrops03
Summary: Ron saves Kim. Ron gets in hospital. See what happens. Please R&R!rnOh, I forgot to mention this in the story...I do not own Kim Possible. Disney does. :)


Kim waited silently outside the hospital room. _"I've saved him so many times, now it's his turn…but why does it have to be like this?"_ she thought.

FLASHBACK

"_KIM, LOOK OUT!" shouted Ron in terror. Kim turned around, and saw a blinding flash, and then Ron.  
_"_RON!" screamed Kim as Ron fell to the ground. She heard Drakken and Shego laugh evilly, and Kim glowered at them. Ron was unconscious.  
_"_One down, one to go!" laughed Shego as she started to fire up the laser again. Kim ran towards her, and kicked Shego away from the machine, making her collide into Drakken. Police officers ran in, and cuffed Drakken and Shego. Kim ran back to Ron.  
_"_Ron? Are you okay? Ron…"_

END FLASHBACK

"Miss Possible?"  
Kim looked up to a doctor. "How is he?"  
"…He's not doing so well. The laser hit him badly."  
Kim looked down. "Can I see him?"  
"…Yes. He's in a lot of pain right now, so try to be calm about it…it's better that way."  
"Okay. Thank you." Kim walked into the room where her best friend lay, all bandaged and scarred.  
"Hey KP," said Ron, smiling weakly.  
"Ron…I'm sorry…" said Kim.  
"Don't be…I did what I had to do," said Ron.  
"You're gonna be okay, right?" asked Kim. Ron looked at her sadly. "Right?"  
"I heard the doctors…and I just don't know, Kim."  
"Hey, come on, you're my best friend, and I say you'll be okay."  
Ron smiled sadly. "Thanks, Kim. But can you promise me something?"  
"What is it?"  
"Promise me that if something happens, you won't forget me?"  
"I promise. But you're gonna be okay, all right?"  
"…I'm trying. Right now, I just want some sleep…being hit by a laser takes a lot out of ya," said Ron in a weak attempt at humor.  
Kim smiled. "Okay. See ya later, Ron."  
"Bye, Kim."  
Ron sighed as she walked out of the door. "I'm trying, Kim, I'm really trying."  
THE NEXT DAY…  
"It's so weird not having Ron around," said Monique, as she and Kim were walking home.  
"I know, and Rufus is really missing him, too," said Kim, looking at the depressed little naked mole rat in her pocket. Rufus sighed.  
"I never thought that could really happen to him…" said Kim. "It was terrible."  
"I know what you mean. But hey, I'll talk to you later, okay?" said Monique.  
"Yeah, see ya later," said Kim, and Monique walked off onto a different street while Kim kept walking towards the hospital.  
"Feeling any better?" asked Kim as she walked in Ron's room.  
"The morphine is helping," said Ron.  
"That's good. It was weird not having you around today," said Kim.  
"How's Rufus?"  
"…Dealing. He really misses you."  
"Yeah…meanwhile, the food in this place is _nasty._ What I wouldn't give for a grande-size naco…" Ron slipped into this brief fantasy.  
"When you're out of here. Hear anything from the doctors?"  
"Eh, they tell me I'm gonna be okay and all, but I think they're lying…If you saw the looks on their faces…" Ron sighed. "I'm scared, Kim."  
"We're all scared. But it'll be okay…trust me." Kim smiled.  
Ron half-smiled. "Maybe it's just this place…"  
"Yeah, maybe. Listen, I have to go now…you take care, all right?"  
"Okay…you still promise, right?"  
"I promise, Ron. See ya later."  
"Bye…" Ron hesitated. "Wait, Kim?"  
Kim turned around. "Yeah?"  
Ron's mind raced. "Um…ne-nevermind…I'll see you later."  
Kim smiled. "Bye, Ron."  
As Kim walked out of the room, Ron mentally kicked himself. _"Why couldn't I just tell her!"  
_THE NEXT DAY…  
Kim was walking up to Ron's room when she was pushed aside by doctors and nurses running by down the hall. Kim stood there, paralyzed with fear as they reached their destination- Ron's room.  
"Oh no…" murmured Kim, and she ran for Ron's room.  
"CLEAR!" said a doctor, and they tried to revive Ron with no success. "Let's try again!" she said as they prepared the machine again. "CLEAR!" Still no success.  
"Come on Ron, you can't leave me like this…" whispered Kim, teardrops filling her eyes.

"CLEAR!"

They still got no response.

"Ron, please…please pull through…"

"CLEAR!"

Silence.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Kim started crying tears of joy as Ron's eyes slowly flickered open. (A/N: Scared you for a moment there, didn't I?)  
"…K-Kim? That you?" whispered Ron weakly.  
"I'm right here, Ron," said Kim. "You really scared me for a minute."  
"…It was so…different…" stated Ron. "I saw a light…then I heard this voice saying that it wasn't my time yet…Next thing I know, I'm back here, with all the morphine and boring-ness and you…" Ron seemed distracted when he said "you", and Kim wondered why.  
"Ron…you in there?" she said.  
Ron snapped out of it. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Hey…um…I need to tell you something," he said nervously.  
"What's the sitch?" asked Kim.  
"I, uh…aw, heck, lemme just say it up front, I love you, Kim." Ron looked fearful.  
Kim's mind reeled with emotion. _"He…he loves me?"_ she thought.  
"Kim?"  
"_But…then…I thought…wait…how do I exactly feel about him?"  
_"KP?"  
"He saved me…I save him all the time…the moodulators…I kind of liked that…"  
"Helllloooooooo, Kim! Can I get a response?" Ron looked irritated.  
"Oh, s-sorry, Ron…had to think for minute…" Kim blushed.  
"Well?"  
"Well…I, um…I guess…I think I love you, too."  
Ron and Kim both turned red. "Really?" they said simultaneously. "Yeah…heh."  
"Kim, can you promise me something else?"  
"What is it?"  
"Can you promise me you didn't say that just because I said it first?"  
Kim smiled. "I promise."

THE END


End file.
